


Indlela yakhe

by santigold96



Series: Ukubheka Phambili [13]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukubheka Phambili [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725799





	Indlela yakhe

Jaime

"Bengazi!" UCersei wethuka, emgqolozela njengoba ehlehla ebuya ekhalishini elaliqhelelene egumbini likaBrienne. Ubambe ingalo yakhe yangakwesobunxele, futhi wadonsa kabuhlungu, wamhudula wayisa egumbini elingenalutho futhi washaya umnyango. "Ungikhohlise!" Wamkhalela, amehlo egcwala ulaka olubandayo. "Onogada bathi uphelekwe yi-knight, ngithole ukuthi ngemuva kokuthi ungishiyile ukuthi ungowesifazane. Manje sengiyabona ukuthi ungaphezu kowesifazane nje kuwe, uke waba naye!"

Ngokujwayelekile uJaime wayezotshela uCersei iqiniso ngaleso sikhathi, ukuthi wayehlale ethembekile kuye ngaso sonke isikhathi, kodwa ngemuva kwendlela amphatha ngayo ngaphambili, wabona ukuthi akanandaba nokuthi ucabangani. Wayengakwazi ukubeka umunwe wakhe kulokho okwashintshile. UCersei wayesemuhle njengakuqala, ayengamawele akhe, ayengabandawonye. Ngaphandle kokuthi wayengasafuni ukuba naye. Kwamthatha ukusabela kwakhe ukuthi akubone lokho. Wayengafuni ukukhohliswa futhi asetshenziswe, wayengafuni uCersei ngakho konke ukuphelela nokungapheleli kwakhe, wayengafuni la manga amahle. Ngoba konke lokho uCersei waye… Amanga. Ubeyimpilo yakho yonke, wacabanga, ethwele ukubhekana nokujaha kwemizwa ayizwa ngenkathi egqolozela amehlo akhe aluhlaza agcwele inzondo.

"Futhi kungani unganakekela, dadewethu omnandi, bengicabanga ukuthi 'ngiyisilima nje'?" Wambuza, izwi lakhe laligcwele ngokubhuqa ngegama elithi 'limnandi', ngoba uCersei wayevele emnandi. Wathukuthela, ethuswa ngamazwi akhe.

"Ngakho-ke iqiniso? Uthe uzohlala uthembekile kimi! Ungiqambele amanga!" Wayekhala ngaye manje, futhi wayezibuza ukuthi kungenzeka kanjani ukuthi amthande umuntu lo uhlanya lolu.

"Njengoba ungiqambe amanga amahlandla ayinkulungwane," wabubula, "Kepha angizange ngibe noBrienne, hhayi ngaleyo ndlela. Ngasigcina isethembiso sami kuwe, futhi ngahlala ngithembekile, kepha manje angazi Kungani ngangikhathaza. Ngenkathi ngiseHarrenhal, isigcwagcwa sakhona sathumela isifebe embhedeni wami, kodwa ngamfulathela, angikaze ngisicabange.Uyikho okwakungigcina ngihamba; bengicabanga ngawe usuku nosuku nobusuku, ngifuna ukubuyela kuwe. Lapho benginqamula isandla kwakuyibuhlungu obudlula bonke obucabanga, futhi ufuna ukwazi ukuthi ngicabangeleni? Ngacabanga ukuthi 'ngithemba uCersei usazongithanda'. njengoba umthungi ethunga isigaxa sami, futhi ngicabanga ngawe. Bengikhathazeke kakhulu ngokuthi uzosabela kanjani, ngazitshela ukuthi awunandaba, kodwa angikwazi ukuyeka ukucabanga ngakho. Ngabe sengifika ekugcineni lapha , Ngagcina ukukubona. Ngemuva cishe konyaka wokuba kude nawe, ekugcineni saphinde sahlangana, futhi wenzani? Ungicindezelile! Ngakho ungangibizi ngokungathembeki, Cersei, ukwenzile lokhu. Wena, hhayi mina. Uyazi? Angisakufuni. Ungudadewethu nje, akukho okunye. Sesiphelile. "UJaime uphelelwa ngamandla uma eqeda, njengoba uCersei emile nje ethule ethukile. Wazizwa ediniwe sengathi useziqeqeshela izinkemba amahora amaningi, kepha ubekhululekile okokuqala empilweni yakhe, futhi yayihlomisa.

UCersei wehlela phambili, wabeka izandla zakhe okhalweni, emdonsa kuye. "Ngiyaxolisa, Jaime, ngiyaxolisa. Ungakusho lokho, asiphelile," wahlebela endlebeni, umoya wakhe ofudumele ugcwala esikhunjeni sakhe, "Singamawele. Singene kulokhu umhlaba sihlangene, sihlanganyela ndawonye! " Wayezwakala ephelelwe yithemba, futhi uJaime wahleka isihluku ngokuzama kwakhe ukuzama ukuthola ukulawula. Wayazi ukuthi wayengenendaba naye ngempela, wayedinga nje ukuba nguyena onamandla, wayedinga ukuba naye. Kepha uBrienne wayeqinisile, wayengeyona impahla. Wasunduza udadewabo, wambona efile ebusweni.

"Bayeke, angisakuthandi." Waphuma egumbini ngaphambi kokuba uCersei asho izwi kuye. Ngoba wayengasamthandi, wayethanda omunye umuntu. Othile ongamphathanga okwempahla, kepha olingana. Umuntu ongamsebenzisanga, kodwa osebenze eceleni kwakhe. Othile owayengemuhle, kepha eqinile. Omunye ogama lakhe kwakunguBrienne.


End file.
